duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: Zakira Takes a Stand
Zakira Takes a Stand is the 50th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot After such an epic duel against Kokujo, Hakuoh had his moment of glory but in just a moment it tool the toll on him and fainted and started to fall down but Perfect caught him before he falls down. Shobu calls out to Kokujo. And Zakira who have enjoyed the duel so much appreciates it. Shobu gets mad on his reply asks him what is there to appreciate it you forced them to do this. Qumbeech and Perfect steps in to have a duel against Shobu. Zakira stops them and told them that it time form him to have some action as well after such a duel he also wants to have a duel he challenges Shobu. Shobu asks everyone how long till the time finishes for the ritual. told him 10 minutes. Zakira gave back Shobu's Bolberg Cross Dragon and initiated the final sequence of the castle. Suddenly some huge curve horns comes out of the ground which have both of Hakuoh's cards Alphadios, Lord of Spirits and Elupheus, Lord of Spirits on them then Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity from Shobu's deck case and Bolberg Cross Dragon who Shobu just received it also goes into one those horns. Then suddenly the edge of the ground where they were standing starts to collapse Shobu and Rekuta both fell down. Potman tries to save them but they fell down safely so it was OK. Then Potman tries to go down to get them but he gets a great deal of electric shock. Dr. Root upon seeing this asks Knight to go and get ready and also asks everyone to go as well but only Shizuka leaves to help Knight the rest stays back and say they will never abandoned their friend. Zakira tells everyone that this is the Judgement Table and there is a barrier around it so no one can interfere. Shobu starts to get ready but he can feel such an intense sensation like when he dueled against Yumama and Extreme Bucketman but this its different it is far worst it is more like a harsh and a cruel intent of killing or death to be exact. He does not share this to Rekuta or anyone and pulls himself together and gets ready to duel. Now Zakira V.S Shobu Kaijudo duel. Zakira has Cross Gears in his battle zone and also a creature but he sacrifices them both later to draw some cards. Shobu does not likes it because with this Shobu loses cards from his hand as well. But still Shobu strikes first. But as soon Zakira's first shield goes down there is an immensewsssss amount of energy starts to gather and when everyone sees up there is a giant ball of light and fire forming. Yu sees it starts to tremble in fear and tells everyone that it is the Judgement Ball. Then Zakira tell Shobu that it was all fated and so is his death!! DM-Charge 50b.JPG DM-Charge 50c.JPG DM-Charge 50d.JPG DM-Charge 50e.JPG DM-Charge 50f.JPG DM-Charge 50g.JPG Category:Duel Masters Charge